Adventure Forever!
by CrowKid13
Summary: Adventure Forever! Is a massive online game which the entire world plays, join Finn as he progresses in both the world of adventure, and as he tries his best to take on his toughest challenge yet, real life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Adventure Time Fanfic and i hope that you enjoy, please review and critique i really like seeing them, please no flames though! Enjoy the story. I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters.

...

The boy surveyed the area, trying to keep the smile off of his face. He pushed back long golden locks, which had found their way out from under his signature bear hat. The dungeon-like setting was full of defeated enemies all lying flat on the ground, weapons feet away from them and moaning in pain.

"Haha! Mathematical!"

The boy yelled out excitedly, happy to have emptied the dungeon as quickly as he did.

"I can't wait to tell Jake about this, and show him some choice loot."

He said to himself, with a childish grin spread across his face. He lifted the blood red sword in his hand, and after examining it for damage, slipped it back into the sheath he carried on his back. He carried on forwards, stepping carefully over his defeated enemies, navigating the dim room with the grin still on his face. He was heading towards a chest in the center of the room, with a single light shining on it from the ceiling. He rubbed his hands together as he approached the chest then jumped slightly, startled as a bright red light flashed in the top left corner of his eye.

"Aw man what? Already? Ugh fine. Glob, save game now."

A womans voice rang out,

"Game saved. Log off?"

"Yes."

He sighed out. He kept his eyes open as the room faded around him, the enemies and chest seeming to dissolve from reality, as did his own limbs.

"Successfully Logged off of Adventure Forever."

Spoke the voice as the screen went back, and he felt feeling come back into his arms and legs. The boy reached up and took the headgear off, carefully making sure that his hair didn't get caught in the metal helmet as he sat up, stretching his body out.

"Man, that session went by way more quickly than i had thought it would."

He said as he looked to his bedside clock, the time read 7:45, and he had started at 6. He shook his head and put the Immersion helmet next to the clock on his bedside table. He then proceeded to look around his room and admire the blue walls as he put a beanie with bear ears on over his long blonde hair, making sure that all of it was safely under the hat. He then grabbed his school ID off of the night stand, which read 'Finn Haro: Grade 10,' and left his room for school, leaving his bed for later.

...

Finn thought about his last game session as he walked the short way to the school, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he was heading back for yet another day of what he considered torment. He kept his baby blue eyes down, trying his best to ignore the people walking close to him, which was fairly easy until a loud voice rang out,

"Hey Finn! Finn!"

Finn rolled his eyes with a small smile as he looked back towards the voice, seeing a short, stocky blonde kid with tan skin and a yellow jacket run up to him, with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's up Jake?"

The boy grinned as he caught up to Finn and straightened his letterman's jacket.

"Nothing bro, just wishing we weren't going to school. So how did that dungeon crawl go?"

He asked excitedly, his dark brown eyes opening wide with excitement. Finn groaned aloud, and said in a hushed whisper.

"I haven't finished it yet, and keep it down man."

Jake snapped to attention as though he just remembered something important which, in this case, he did.

"Oh right, sorry. Sometimes i forget you keep it on the down low that you're Fi..."

He cut himself off before he spilled the secret. Finn rolled his eyes and came in close to Jake.

"Just remember, i don't want people knowing that im Finn the Hero just yet, or ever really,"

He whispered softly. Finn the Hero was his Adventure Forever tag, and he wasn't exactly a small player. He was actually the top male player in his school, though nobody knew that. Adventure Forever was the world's biggest game at the moment, played on what was called Immerison gear, which put you directly into the game and actually let you be the person you played, while experiencing everything that your character did.

Finn was a relatively shy person and found it difficult to make friends other than Jake. All he really wanted was to be left alone and to be able to play his games in peace. Finn just walked along as all of these thoughts went through his head, not noticing that they were just about to enter the doors to the school. Finn sighed and looked to Jake, who beamed back at him, and strode into the first hallway.

...

That's it for now! By the by, i am also accepting 5 OC's for boss fights later on in the game so if you would like your character in my story, please send the char sheets to me in a personal message, thanks!


	2. Main Quest: Start

Part two is here guys! this is still a slower chapter, but the next one will have some action in it, i promise, enjoy! Also i do not own Adventure Time or their characters.

Chapter 2. Main Quest: Start.

…...

As they entered the school, Jake waved goodbye and rushed to his first hour, while Finn forced a grin as he headed towards his own. He found himself pulling out his Adventure Forever mobile database, something that came with the game and allowed you to check on your character's status while logged off. The database basically looked similar to a small tablet, with the Adventure Forever logo on the top, the logo being the word 'Adventure' with a sword running through it.

He made sure to keep it lit dimly as he walked along, keeping the database mostly hidden in his pocket. His character was still in the dungeon, at full health and slightly hungry, with a half full inventory. He frowned at the hunger, making a mental note to make sure to fix it when he next got on. As these thoughts rushed through Finn's head, he bumped into someone and nearly fell to the ground and almost dropping his database.

"Hey! Watch it weenie!"

A female voice snapped. Finn's face fell as he looked back and saw someone you didn't want to annoy, let alone nearly knock to the ground. Marceline Abadeer, the best female vampire player in the school, who had a reputation for being a badass in and out of game.

"S-sorry,"

He said softly. She glared at him, her black hair ruffling as she pushed it back. She was dressed in a red flannel shirt and black jeans. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes almost seemed to glow red when she was angry, almost as though she were a real vampire. He was extremely surprised when her face softened and she let out a chuckle.

"Calm down doof i'm not going to hurt you. You seem nice enough." She went to ruffle his hair, almost taking his bear beanie off his head, which he held onto tightly. She laughed aloud, an amused smile on her face..

"Just watch where you're going alright? Otherwise next time I won't be so lenient."

She said with a slight edge to her voice, before smiling at him and walking away. He let out the breath that he had been holding since their encounter began and sighed in relief.

"That was close."

He muttered to himself, still holding onto the database tightly. He put it into his hoodie pocket fully as he headed to homeroom, making sure to look out for any other people he didn't want to literally run into.

He made it to his homeroom without further incident and sat next to a brainy looking girl with pink hair. She greeted him with a smile as he sat down.

"Good morning Finn, you did finish your homework, correct?"

He flinched inwardly.

"Well uhm sort of. I did it just.. not all of it."

She glared at him, and he mouthed.

"Adventure Forever,"

to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Pb."

Pb, or Bonnibel, was one of two people at the school who knew Finn's secret. Pb was one of the youngest Adventure Forever admins in the country, and the best in the area in Finn's opinion. She acted as princess in the regions kingdom, and kept the peace. She quickly found out about Finn through the information that she was allowed to access as an admin, but respected his wishes to keep it secret and even went as far as to make sure other admins couldn't access his full profile. She created most of the quests that people went on in the area, as all admins did in their respective regions to make sure that the game was able to be switched up and non repetitive. She always made sure to give Finn some of the harder ones.

She was also his study partner and tutor in their homeroom which was luckily study hall.

"Finn, homework comes first, you know that. Now let me see your homework."

He reluctantly handed over his algebra, knowing that at least a few of the problems were wrong. She shook her head as she read over his work.

"While you've gotten better with math, I still don't understand why you use catch phrases like 'mathematical' or 'algebraic' when you hate math."

"It just sounds good…"

He mumbled to himself. She just chuckled to herself and went to work. Finn took a moment to look a little more closely at the pink haired brainiac. When he first met her he had a pretty huge crush on her, but realized after a few months that the age difference was too much, her being a senior and him being a freshman.

"So how goes the admin biz?"

He asked, hoping to change the subject from his schooling. She smiled lightly to herself, knowing what he was doing, but deciding to give him a break.

"It's going well, but i've been having trouble with some players going around and acting as bandits. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but they've gotten a lot stronger since the game began."

Finn nodded,

"I fought a few of those butts a while back, they wanted ma loots."

He said quietly, realizing that they were talking quite openly about Adventure Forever, something he didn't do often.

"We'll probably have to deal with them at some point but for now they can be left alone i guess."

She shrugged. He shrugged along with her and pulled out his database.

"speaking of problems, my characters hunger rating has been going down quickly lately, any idea why?"

She took the database and looked through, turning away as she put in her admin code, so as to look more closely at his character.

"Have you been in any fights with wizards lately?"

He thought back for a moment.

"Yeah actually, blood wizard about three days ago, why?"

"Looks like he cast a Waste-Away spell on you. It's something you need to get rid of soon, because it'll start affecting your health regeneration as well soon."

Finn frowned.

"Well crud. How do i fix it?"

She chuckled softly to herself.

"Well. Let's just say beforehand that i'm glad you relish challenges."

"... Why?.."

She grinned at him, and his face fell.

…..

The rest of the school day passed in a blur, and he raced home to play AF, gaining quite a few stares from his fellow students as he bumped into them.

"Crap crap crap!"

He repeated to himself, he slammed the door as he ran inside, remembering the conversation with bubblegum. Finn shook his head and ran to his bed, slamming the helmet onto his head, wincing slightly at the pain, he nearly shouted out.

"Adventure Forever, Load most recent save."

"Loading most recent save, welcome to Adventure Forever."

….

Finn rolled his shoulders as he materialized, getting the feel for his digital body, then immediately sprinted out away from the respawned enemies and the center chest, he would come back and open it later. As he exited the dungeon, he shielded his eyes as he tried to adjust to the brightness of the surface of Ooo. After he readjusted the sword on his back, he sprinted in the direction of the one place in Ooo where he could find what he needed. A White Apple.

….

Well guys that is part two i hope you enjoyed, and even if you didn't please review and tell me what could have been done better, much thanks!


	3. Chapter 3:Main Quest In Progress

Chapter 3. Quest In-Progress

Finn held the ears on his hat down he hid behind a large rock. He peered over it and surveyed the landscape, he was in a small clearing outside of a cave, as he looked in he strained to hear any signs of life as he his stamina bar refilled. All he could hear was the rushing of water, he let out a sigh to steady himself, and stood to sprint into the cave, leaping into the mouth and from rock to rock once he reached the water. As he leapt, he had to admit that the Vampire Queen had picked quite a peaceful place to live, even if it was quite secluded.

His lips turned up slightly into a smile as the small house that she called home came into view. None of the automatic torches were on, so that meant that she was most likely not home yet, meaning he could run in and search for what he needed and hopefully get out just as quickly as he came. With a quick breath out, he leapt from the last rock and reached her door, he took one quick look around the cave, noting a small waterfall that seemed to come from nowhere behind the house. He then faced forward again, and looked at the door, extremely nervous to enter. He had never broken into another players house, that wasn't what heroes did, but he needed this apple, or his character would just get hurt more and more. He shook his head, took a deep breath, and entered.

….

It was dark in the house he noticed that quite quickly, before he took another step in and the game's automatic torches lit themselves. He noted that they were quite dim, and were closer to a golden yellow than the pure white that lit his own house. He looked around, looking at a red couch in the room, which he stood away from and tried to focus on finding the white apple. He looked all around the first and second floor, quite awkward as he entered The Vampire Queen's room, but found no chest where an apple may be kept. As he climbed down the ladder to the first floor, he noticed a kitchen, and face-palmed.

"Why didn't I just look there first?"

He said to himself with a sigh. He entered and noticed a refrigerator.

"A fridge? She must have won a contest. Can't buy those with in-game credits."

He said to himself as he approached it. He opened it and to his shock, there were more than five apples standing there. Four of them a brilliant crimson red, and one glorious, pure, snow white apple. He reached in and grabbed it, a grin on his face, which promptly dropped as his fingers closer around it, and he felt another gamer log in, his heightened perception picking up on it immediately.

"Oh my glob."

He took the apple in his hand and watched as it quickly dematerialized and he felt a weight added to his green backpack. He then looked up as he heard footsteps coming his way, he looked around, and dove towards a corner of the room, the farthest from the door he could. He huddled up there, making himself as small as he possibly could. As he heard the steps coming even closer, he peeked his head out from his crouched scrunched up position and got a glimpse of the character walking into the room. he held his breath as he watched Marceline walk into the kitchen and head directly to her fridge. He winced inwardly, trying to not show any movement at all. As he hid, he noticed that she was dressed in fairly normal clothing. A red shirt, blue jeans, and a sun hat, which made sense considering. He thought to himself,

'I wonder how she fights, when she can't go out in the sun. I guess that she just waits till sundown.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a foot tapping. He paled and realized that as he was thinking he had loosened up and his legs had slid out, making him much easier to see. Marceline was staring right at him, crimson eyes blazing with the ferocity of a red sun.

"What. Are you doing. in my house?"

She spat angrily. He let out a squeak.

"I uh. Uhm. I'm.. Sorry!"

He stood and sprinted away, not looking back when she shouted after him. He dashed out of the door and started leaping from rock to rock, almost tripping as a sanguine battle axe buried itself next to his foot. He leapt to a closeby rock and stopped to turn around, spying Marceline floating in the air only twenty feet away."What did you steal, from my house?"

She yelled at him, fists curled.

"N.. nothing you'll miss. Honest!" He yelled back. He couldn't believe how bad he felt about doing it, but the only feeling worse than committing the crime, was getting caught for it.

"It even says on your info that you're a hero class." She scoffed. He frowned and stood.

"I am a hero, there was just no other way to do this."

She laughed.

"Yeah right."

She then raised her hand and he gasped as the axe flew to Marceline. She raised it, showing it to actually be a stringed instrument.

"Tell you what hero weenie, if you can beat me in a fight, i'll let ya go, as well as let you keep whatever it is you stole from me."

Finn frowned and crossed his arms.

" If i won't fight you?"

She smirked.

"I'll go and tell everyone how Finn the Hero is Finn the thief instead, and take the apple from your inventory tonight."

"You wouldn't, couldn't."

"Pfft, hero my sneak and pickpocket are leagues above yours, i could take whatever i wanted from you."

"what's stopping you from doing that even if i win."

"Royals honor."

She said with a cheeky grin, holding up one hand. He groaned.

"Fine."

He pulled his sword out and kept his face straight as she caught sight of his sword and whistled.

"Demon blood huh? Rare. What did you need so badly from me that you just stole it?"

He flushed a deep red.

"N-nevermind that, just be sure to keep your end of the deal!"

She giggled to herself.

"Oh i'll be sure to."

she said softly, hefting the heavy axe with one hand. He leapt forward, brandishing the red sword forward, ready to swing as he closed in on her. Marceline flew backwards quickly as the hero swung his sword, narrowly missing her neck, and swung her axe at him in turn. He twitched his head down, the ears on his hat barely saved from being cut off.

Hitting the ground hard, he grunted in effort as he shot back up, his stamina bar depleting slightly from the effort of it. Marceline looked shocked as Finn shot ten feet into the air, catching the vampire by the collar of her shirt, and throwing all of his weight as he swung his legs over his head and hurled her towards the earth. With her hitting the ground hard, and gasping out in pain, in the air he threw his sword at the source of the noise without looking, and landed with a smile as heard a soft thrum when the sword stuck into the ground. He then fell from the air, landing on the balls of his feet lightly.

He straightened his clothes and was shocked to see just how close had gotten with his throw. The sword stuck in the space between her arm and chest, very close to impaling her. He couldn't help but smile at the incredulous look on her face. His smile feel when she started laughing, he was shocked to say the least.

"That, was the best fight i have had in a long long time."

She stood and grabbed the demon blood sword by the hilt, and tossed it across the 10 foot gap between them, Finn catching it with ease.

"Keep whatever you took. You won fair and square and managed to even put me in my place. "

He smiled at her, and shook his head.

"You put up a good fight, worried me there honestly. My name is Fi-"

"I know who you are Finn the Hero."

He stared at her, shocked, and unsure what exactly she meant. She soon interrupted his thought process.  
>"Can i ask whatcha took though? I'm curious."<p>

She asked, folding her arms. He chuckled and held his hand out, the apple materializing from his inventory. She looked at it and started laughing, the fit soon sending her to the ground as the cave exploded with mirth. Finn was confused.

"What's so funny?"

She wiped away a tear and sat up, looking the hero in the eye.

"Those are my leftovers, that apple was red until i sucked the color out."

He sighed and blushed.

"I know, i just din't have anywhere else to go and get a white apple alright?"

Marceline shook her head and shrugged.

"Whatever man. Just take it and go."

She said with a chuckle, floating back to her house contentedly. As they passed by each other, she called out softly.

"Oh, and Finn?"

He looked back at her,

"Yeah?"

"See you at School tomorrow."

…..

Finn smiled as he knocked the last troll to the ground, back in the dungeon room he had left before.

"Finally, after all that, just some good old adventuring." He walked to the chest in the center, his smile broad but as he opened the chest, a flash of light emanating from within, it slipped off of his face. Inside the chest sat a single, perfect, white apple.

….


	4. Chapter 4: Real Life Games

I do not own Adventure Time of any of it's characters. Please Review and Fav if you like the story, I'm still waiting on a few Boss OCS if anyone wants their character in the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Jakes head hit the table with a thumb, his body heaving as he tried to hold in his laughter, obviously failing. Finn frowned, not amused by his friends antics.

"Come on Jake it's not that funny."

"It's hilarious Finn!"

He said, raising his head to look at up at him with eyes filled with tears.

"You went, through all of that, and she found out, and then…"

He had to stop so he could put his head down and continue laughing. Finn merely rolled his eyes, and adjusted his hat.

After he had found the apple, Finn had logged out and went to sleep exasperated. He told Jake in hopes to make himself feel better, it was not working. Finn groaned aloud and let his head hit the tables close to Jake's.

He then jumped, feeling a cool hand on his shoulder.

"What th-?"

He stopped as soon as he saw whom the hand was connected to.

"Oh. Uh. Hi Marceline."

"Sup weenie?"

She asked, sitting down right next to him at the lunch table. He blanched, unable to find anything to say, very nervous for two reasons, one of which was cleared away immediately.

"Don't worry Finn, your secret isn't going anywhere."

She grinned slightly, before leaning in next to his ear.

"Plus, i can't have people knowing that i got beat by a little boy."

She added with a whisper. He rolled his eyes to try and mask the fact that he greatly disliked her being as close as she was. He took his hand and put it on her shoulder, pushing her slightly farther from him wordlessly.

She blinked as she was scooted, then laughed.

"That bugged by being close to someone, huh?"

He shrugged.

"Not really used to it, you know?"

He didn't notice her frown slightly, and was surprised when she said, rather randomly.

"Well, we need to go on a dungeon crawl sometime, work together instead of tryin to kill each other."

It was at this point that Jake, who had been silent out of fear of the raven haired girl, spoke up.

"Finn I don't know man."

Marceline then promptly turned to him, and glared. Jake forced his fearful look into a smile, and said,

"I mean uh- great idea!"

With that, Marceline rolled her eyes with annoyance, and a little something else Finn caught a small amount of. Amusement? He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Sounds fine to me i guess. Can i ask something though?" He asked quietly.

"You just did weenie,."

She said playfully. Before he could protest she held up a hand, then signaled for him to ask the question.

"How did you figure out what i was?"

He whispered to her. She leaned in and whispered back,

"Your database showed your character when you fell in the hall."

He blanched, remembering the encounter with shame. He slammed his head on the table, earning a good number of stares from those close enough to his table to hear it. Marceline looked alarmed.

"What was that for?"

She asked, extremely confused. He raised his head, a bump already starting to form.

"I've been sitting here, afraid that you were some super genius girl that was going to oust my secret that you had found out after careful thinking, and all you did was see me character sheet."

He sighed out in exasperation, before letting a single chuckle slip out. She rolled her eyes at the silly boys' antics and stood up.

"Well anyways, tonight meet in the candy kingdom, I have a few things to do there."

She said this with a tone of amusement, before continuing,

"Then we'll explore a dungeon or a forest or something together."

She looked at Jake, who was nearly cowering on the other side of the corner.

"You can come too if you want to. Just don't get in our way."

She said flatly. Finn spoke up slightly,to try and make Marceline listen.

"Jake is just as good at this as we are. He won't be in the way."

She smiled at him.

"Good."

She stated, smiling then walking away. The stocky blonde boy spoke up hesitantly,

"She scares the stuff out of me."

…

Finn chuckled to himself as he wandered the halls to his next and favorite class, P.E.

"Can't wait to go and actually do something fun." He said with a smile, rubbing his stomach as though to try and make his food digest more quickly. He reached class early, far before anyone else had, and noted that someone familiar was outside the gym as well. He realized as he walked closer that it was Marceline. She looked bored, as usual, and it made Finn frown.

"Marceline?"

She looked in his direction and spotted him, sending a small grin his way,

"Sup Finn?"

He hesitated.

"Nothing… what are you doing here? You don't have this class do you?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I got switched out of my previous class because of 'problems' with another student. I swear, you make a kid cry just one time and it's like you're the devil."

She said with a chuckle.

Finn blinked, before shaking his head slightly and sighing.

"Well I guess we're in the same class now, what are you going to do for P.E?"

"What are the activities?"

She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Soccer, Yoga, and practical self defense."

He said this last part with a bit of excitement, which she noted.

"Didn't take you for the fighting type."

"I spar, I don't fight, and it's a fun way to stay in shape. If i didn't do Something then id be fat from all of the video games."

Marceline thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense."

After a moment of silence, Finn spoke up again.

"Aren't you going to go change?"

She looked down at her outfit, black skinny jeans with a gray tank top and a blue flannel over shirt.

"What's wrong with my outfit Finn?"

She asked, a dangerous edge to her tone. Finn fumbled over his words.

"Well uh- nothing uhm. nothing it's just… sparring in that sounds hard."

She laughed.

"You're so easy to mess with."

She messed with his hat, and he frowned, mumbling.

"Why do they always go for the hat?"

She ignored him and added,

"I'm going to be fine Finn, promise."

He shrugged,

"if you say so."

With that, other students started arriving and Finn headed into the locker room in the gym to change alone. after changing into his shorts and short sleeved shirt, and putting on a beanie devoid of ears to cover up his hair. He looked at his all blue outfit and smiled.  
>"Heh, starting to look my character."<p>

He then left the room, dodging people coming in as he exited. Entering the main room of the gym, he noted that the mats had already been rolled out for the self defense lesson, and that the curtain to separate it from the rest of the gym was being lowered. He grinned slightly at the sight of the defense teach, Billy, and waved. Billy waved back, then went back to setting up some of the sparring equipment.

With a jump, he felt someones hand on his shoulder, then snickering. He turned around, slightly annoyed.

"You just love surprising me, don't you Marcy?"

"It's a little hobby of mine."

She said with a sly grin. He sighed aloud and gestured to the mats.

"Okay then. Well I'm going to go and warm up a bit, so.."

With that, he walked away, and started to do some leg stretches and arm stretches, making sure that his body was loose and ready for what was to come in the training session. He was surprised to see Marceline step in front of him as he stretched, and did a few push-ups to warm up his arms. She spoke up as he went on to do a few core stretches to stretch out his stomach and sides.

"You're really into this, aren't you?"

He looked up at her while stretching.

"Well, yeah. I mean it's fun, helps me keep in shape and stuff for AF."

She frowned.

"Physical fitness doesn't translate to the game."

He blinked, confused.

"Haven't you read the manual for the game?"

She blanched.

"Huh?"

He sighed and sat up, done with stretches for the moment.

"It says in the book that you need to do physical activity equivalent to the amount of time that you're in the game."

She blinked, then laughed.  
>"Finn that's only recommended, not mandatory."<p>

She paused a moment, then continued.

"Wait a minute, your character is like… level 70.."

She paused and did some math.

"You work out as much as you play AF, then you work out at least three hours a day."

He smiled.

"Yeah."

He then gave a confused look,

"Wait is that bad?"

She shook her head.

"No it's just… amazing that you get any sleep."

"I kinda just push homework to the side."

She nodded.

"Ah."

With that, Billy blew his whistle.

"Alright everyone, i'm going to pair you up."

A kid dressed in all purple seemed annoyed by this and spoke up.

"What the junk? You didn't even have us warm up first!"

Billy stared at him until the kid looked at the floor.

"LSP, you're supposed to do it on your own time. I give you all ten minutes extra in the morning. Now pair up, we're starting with some light sparring."

Marceline went to pair up with Finn, before Billy put a hand upon her shoulder and shook his head.

"Sorry Marceline you're going to have to sit this one out, just for today."

She groaned and went to sit down.

"Fine Billy."

Finn looked at the two, kind of shocked at the fact that they seemed to know each other, before Billy came over and grabbed Finn gently by the arm.

"Finn, today you are going to be up against… Donnie."

He finally said after looking around. A boy with dyed green hair stood up as he heard his name and grinned the second he saw his opponent.

"Haha easy win today!"

He yelled excitedly, getting into one of the empty sparring circles. Finn looked at Billy shocked.

"He has at least 30 pounds on me Billy!"

He exclaimed, looking back at Donnie, whom was not necessarily cut but was quite bulky, and stood at 6 foot 2, Finn barely broke 5 foot 10. Billy clasped him on the shoulder, looking as though he were about to give him some great advice, Finn was dismayed to hear him say.

"It's full contact today, so don't hold back."

And with that he walked away, leaving Finn in the circle. Marceline's eyes widened, and she walked up to Billy, who was now just outside of the circle, watching as the two got into stance.

"Billy, don't you think this is a little unfair? Donnie is like an ogre when he fights," She thought back to a few of the street fights she had seen him in, "And Finn is… Finn."

Billy smiled at that.

"It's fair, and at least this should be interesting to watch."

Marceline was suddenly curious. It was obvious that Billy favored Finn over quite a few of the students, and wouldn't put him in harms way without reason. So she had to ask, cautiously,

"Why?"

"Because I told him to not hold back. You should probably watch."

He said all of this quickly and excitedly, pointing at Donnie who was rushing Finn with a wide smile on his face, swinging wildly at the smaller boy, who stayed motionless until the last possible second, ducking under the punch and sliding away from Donnie, before another punch came and ended up missing as well, he shifted weight in a way that seemed almost hectic as Donnie swung wildly, annoyed that he wasn't able to hit the smaller opponent. Marceline wasn't convinced.

"So he's fast, Donnie is going to get him eventually, i mean all he needs to do is land one of those hits."

Billy responded only with,

"Look at Finn's face."

She rolled her eyes, but looked, and saw at first only the nervous little boy that she had just started to know, but underneath that mask, she saw something in his eyes that shocked her. Confidence, and a hint of… Amusement?

Finn suddenly grinned as he dodged a particularly wide swing from Donnie, seeing that he was off balance and unprepared, Finn jabbed a quick blow to the larger kid's stomach, and then slid past the boy to his back, where he put Donnie into a choke hold, locking it up with his other arm, and used his weight to pull donnie to the ground before wrapping his legs around him from behind. Donnie wheezed for a few seconds before finally tapping the ground in a show of defeat.

As he stood up to let Donnie have some air, Marceline marched over to Finn and grinned at him.

"Nice moves kid, have to say I didn't exactly think you'd pull through."

He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the confidence."

He said jokingly. She was slightly confused, she had never seen this side of him in real life, easy going, joking. He was confident and happy. It made her grin, then slug him in the arm. Billy walked up to the two of them.

"Alright Finn, you're done with sparring for the day, go do some laps."

and with that he went to Donnie, who was complaining quite obnoxiously that Finn had cheated somehow. Finn started to run around the gym, with Marceline keeping with him, she decided to study him as he ran, the carefree bounce in his step. She liked it better when he actually showed some happiness, and spoke up.

"So weenie, we're still on for that dungeon crawl right?"

He nodded,

"Yup, I've gotten enough exercise for today so i should be good to play a while tonight."

She nodded and decided to just keep step with him, and she noted something kind of sad. As the bell rang to end class, his smile faded and his mask reappeared in full strength. He went to change and Marceline frowned as she saw this. Finn smiled at her, feeling kind of strange since she had seen him fight.

'Hope she doesn't still think I'm some loser or something.'

She, on the other had, was thinking something much different.

'I wonder if there is a way to make him as happy as he was in the gym, all the time.'

With these final thoughts they parted with a wave, not to meet again until later that night.

**That's all for this chapter! tell me what you liked and disliked and i hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: In The Game

Int the game, in the game.

"All i'm saying Finn, is that you should really start paying more attention to your grades."

He turned to Jake and raised an eyebrow. They had been walking to Finn's house from school, and Jake was clutching his Immersion helmet to his chest as he talked to Finn.

"Kinda weird hearing that from you Jake."

He responded jokingly.

"Whatever man, I don't even see you turn in homework anymore."

Finn shrugged, and Jake sighed.

"Look bro, you know that I'm just tryin to look out for you, ya know?"

Finn nodded,

"I know I know, i'll make sure to do some more homework sometime, alright bro?"

Jake smiled, and Finn smiled, back, though Finn's was slightly forced, he did sigh in relief when Jake seemed to buy it. Finally, they reached Finn's house and they gleefully raced up the few stairs and threw the door open.

Finn immediately raced up the stairs, as did Jake, to Finn's room.

"Ready for this crawl man?"

"Uh, heck yea!"

Jake replied with a grin.

"We haven't done a crawl in so long, this'll be great. Even with that she-devil with us."

He added quietly. Finn rolled his eyes.

"You know, she is a lot nicer if you give her a chance… and don't annoy her too much."

Jake rolled his eyes,

"Sure man, whatever you say. I still say she gives me the heebie jeebies."  
>Finn just shook his head and laughed as his brother shivered slightly.<p>

"Alright scaredy cat, log on."

He then planted the helmet firmly on his head, a small smile on his face as he said,

"Adventure Forever, load most recent save."

And the game replied back per norm, sending him just outside the dungeon he was last in. He looked around the forest, the thick foliage obscured most of the sky, so he settled on pulling out the small cube that was his mini map.

"Let's see, straight that way, then left, then right… then i'm there!"

He said aloud quietly. He then took off, noticing that the path was strangely clear, no players or NPC's in sight. He frowned to himself, before feeling a cool hand on his shoulder. In alarm, he leaped forward into a diving roll, and came up to pull his sword and point it at the mysterious person, who happened to be Marceline, looking bored as ever.

"Come on hero, when are you gonna get used to that?"

Finn was very confused, and stumbled on some words before managing to say, "I thought you were gonna meet Jake and I outside the Candy Kingdom."

She smiled,

"Well maybe I felt like walking with my weenie friend huh?"

Finn rolled his eyes before realizing that Marceline had called him her friend, and thanked Glob that blushing was only optional in the game. He smiled softly then said as sarcastically as he could manage,

"Oh fine, if I have to walk with you then I will,"

before winking. She chuckled and tried for a third time to ruffle his hair, which he managed to evade for the third time, then mumbled something that sounded mysteriously like, 'always the hat'

"You know weenie I think i'm rubbing off on you, you're making jokes and bein all sarcastic and junk."

He shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't say it's a bad thing then."

She blinked in surprise at the intended compliment and smiled, before a devious idea hit her.

"Heeeeey hero."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna… Race?"

He grinned widely.

"You're so on! On the count of- hey!"

He yelled as she had already took off. He bounded after her as quickly as he could, catching up to the flying vampiric queen in but maybe five seconds. She looked down, surprised but still smiling.

"Think you got me beat, then come on!"

She taunted before flying as fast as she could, lowering closer to the ground. Finn started pouring on as much speed as he could, eyeing his stamina bar wearily before catching up to Marceline. They were just exiting the forest now, on the home stretch to the Candy Kingdom. They both closed their eyes in exertion, and were startled when they both hit something solid.

"What th-"

was all Jake could get out before he was bowled over by the two speed demons. Finn and Marceline cried out in surprise as they all fell the the ground, and sat for a moment in stunned silence, before Jake yelled out, "JUNK!" and Finn and Marceline burst out laughing. Jake took a moment to calm down, the started laughing himself, and stood up, stretching his characters dog-like form to make a platform for the two to get off of him. Finn was the first to stop laughing, and choked out,  
>"Maybe no more races for now, eh Marcy?"<p>

Marceline giggled,

"No way! that was WAY too much fun to not do it again!"

Then paused a second.

"Marcy?"

Finn shrugged.

"I dunno, it fits."

She decided to let it go for now, and looked to Jake.

"So, I finished my biz in the Candy Kingdom early, which means we can hit up a dungeon if you guys want."  
>Jake nodded excitedly.<p>

"Yeah!"

Then seemed to shrink as he noticed it was Marceline he was talking to. Then sheepishly said,

"Well, Rain told me about this dungeon in the Grasslands on the edge of the border between the Fire Kingdom. Tons of great stuff."

Finn shouted in enthusiasm.

"Heck yeah! Dungeon crawl let's go!" Before starting to run. Marceline caught him by the shirt, making Finn flop to his butt with an 'oof'

"Why are you running there weenie? Just Fast Travel to it. Saves your stamina."

Finn pouted.

"But I like fighting on the way."

Marceline and Jake both chuckled at this, before Marceline pulled out her mini map, and touched a point on it to initiate group travel.

"Sorry to ruin your fun hero boy."

She said as they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

…..

Dungeon Entrance

The trio spawned at the door of the dungeon, and grew somewhat serious. Finn was the one to take point, and speak up.

"Alright, let's get this done quickly and with fun. Just be careful. You don't wanna lose all your lootz."

The two nodded seriously, and Marceline couldn't help but feel somewhat worried as Finn went to open the giant wooden door of the dungeon, set into a stone-like structure that stuck of the ground unnaturally. She felt they hadn't prepared enough but pushed on anyways. After all, it was just a game, what was the worst that could happen?

...

Hey guys i know its been FOREVER since i updated but i apologize, hope you still are interested in the story and continue to read. Please review, fav, follow, whatevs! im okay with criticism as long as it is constructive, and if you wanna pm me to talk about the story or whatevs feel free! Enjoy! oh and i dont own adventure time or it's characters.


End file.
